Jun Sato
Jun Sato (順サトー Satō Jun ) is the younger brother of Isamu. He is one of the protagonist of the Universe Series. Dub name: Doyle Stanton Profile Young = "He really hates losing... though he plays fair and square most of the time." |-| Adult = "His coaching is brilliant and never lost a game." Appearance Young He looks very much like his brother, except he does not wear a headband, and that he does not get the devil horns. Much of his hair is pointed downward, and like his father, his hair is dark blue. He has grey eyes and he has a lightning-shaped scar underneath his right eye. Casual He wears a black vest with a black shirt, black cape and dark blue pants, and white socks with dark blue shoes. Adult He is taller, and he wears a headband, and he doesn't wear everything black anymore, instead, he wears a blue shirt, bright yellow pants, red socks, and white shoes. Personality Young He and his brother is very close, and he loves soccer, although he always puts his school assignments first rather than soccer, unlike his brother. Adult He is a trusting, and a loving coach, and his love for soccer is shown even deeper than when he was younger. Background Both his parents died in overseas training while coaching their soccer team, and leaving him and his older brother alone. He did like soccer, but was never actually into it, and always put his homework assignments first, unlike his older brother, who always puts off his homework and practices soccer until late at night. But when both of his parents died, he changed into a soccer-loving freak, just like his older brother, and shared his brother's love for soccer. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery Yami Shimini.jpg|Original drawing of Yami Shimini. Sketchyami.jpg|Thank you Crystal-chan! (: Plot When he and his brother first received the news of the deaths of their parents, they were both shocked, but he was the first one to recover. He and his brother then began to take soccer seriously, and aimed for the nationals. Teams Universe Eleven Hissatsu Only in anime *'GK '''Dark Death *'GK Death Drill *GK Deep Sorrow *GK Eternal Hell *GK Dark Shadow *GK Shadow Storm *SH Dark Knight *SH Death Night *SH Black Death *SH Dark Hole *SH Black Blizzard *SH Dark Blizzard *SH Dark Demon *GK Devil March *SH Dark Prison *SH Dark Light *OF Dark Speed *OF Dark Poison *OF Shadow Speed *OF Shadow Rain *OF Dark Storm *DF Deep Trap *DF Dark Drill *DF Eternal Drill *DF Eternal Darkness *DF Shadow Tornado *DF Dark Ground *DF Black Ground *GK Shadow Life *DF Dark Ray *DF Dark Hell *DF Dark Black *DF Blackness Blotch In Season 2: *GK Blind Shadow *GK Bad Luck *SH Dark Pegasus *SH Dark Vampire *SH Vampire Fangs *SH Dark Blizzard *OF Dark Poison *OF Dark Flame *DF Black Ground *DF Blackness Blotch Combination Hissatsu: *SH Dark Jump *SH Dark Horse (with Kai) *SH Eternal Blizzard DD (with Ryota) *SH Twin Blizzard (with Kai) *DF Black Beauty *DF Black Soul Mixi Max 'MIMAX 'Isamu Sato *SH Dark Skull *SH Dark Ice *SH Dark Heart *SH Black Ink *DF Burned Ground *DF Death Shadow Keshin *KH Shi no Tamashi Keshin Armed *KH Shi no Tamashii *SH Dark Soul *SH Deep Ink *DF Dark Aura *DF Black Aura *DF Dark Wind *DF Dark Hand Soul *SOUL Snake Stats '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 200 *'TP': 195 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 130 *'Block': 300 *'Catch': 220 *'Technique': 178 *'Speed': 230 *'Stamina': 140 *'Lucky': 234 Relatives *Mr. Sato (deceased) *Mrs. Sato (deceased) *Isamu Sato (Older Brother) Friends *Sasaki Yu *Suzushi Chaos Quotes *''We did it, nii-chan!'' Trivia *His hair is similar to his brother's, except opposite sides. *He looks a bit like Shawn Frost. *Despite his crooked, evil appearance, he is very kind. *He is also known as Yami Shimini because of his tendency of wearing black clothing. Thank You Thanks for coming!